Customer satisfaction plays a critical role in corporate success. There are many factors that affect customer satisfaction. These factors include: (1) the dialogues of the customer representatives communicating with customers in an electronic or physical media such as call centers and banks, and (2) the efficiency of the communication and its correlation to the customer satisfaction. Call center analysis show that certain dialogues of the customer representatives increase customer satisfaction. When a customer is not satisfied as a result of a conversation with a customer representative, the customer may complain about his/her dissatisfaction. Customers' complaints about his/her unpleasant experience may have a negative impact on a firm's profile. This negative effect on firm's profile may harm the reputation of the firm. As a result, the firm may lose existing customers and/or fail to attract new customers.
There are existing methods that could be utilized to increase the customer satisfaction. These methods study the behavioral and conversational features of customer representatives who represent the firm. Customers evaluate the behavioral and conversational features of call center personnel m some of these methods by using a scoring system. Customer representatives performances are determined as a result of this evaluation.
The scoring system that is used in these systems may be customizable and can determine the performance of the customer representation in a particular conversation. The scoring system is not useful to determine placement of customer representatives in proper departments. Likewise, this scoring system is not suitable for recruitment activities either.
These methods focus on evaluating existing call center personnel. These methods are not useful for increasing customer base. These methods are not useful for recruiting new employees and tear training purposes.